


Exertion

by Merit



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee has a few ideas of what he and Fionna can do after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exertion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a desire for more PWPy Fionna/Marshall Lee. And was, of course, inspired by that all too brief video preview of the next Fionna and Cake episode. Undoubtedly this will be Jossed by the actual episode but it was fun to write ^-^

Fionna was breathing heavily when smiled at him, flushed from fight. 

They had been hanging out and Marshall Lee hadn’t even felt compelled to tease her – too much. It had been a good night and they had discovered a really good shade of red in a berry bush, which could only be found under the glow of the moon. 

Then there had been a haunting attack on the House People and Fionna had rushed in without a second thought, a battle cry on her lips. Marshall Lee had hovered on the outskirts, weighing up the benefits of joining in. Fighting ghosts was always interesting so had readied his Bass-Axe and flew in. Some of the ghosts knew about the Vampire King’s reputation and that had been enough to scare off a few of the younger, smaller ghosts. 

As Fionna beat off a purple hued ghost with a dozen tentacles she looked up, caught his eye and smiled fiercely.

Marshall Lee grinned back, all teeth, watching the pink creep up into Fionna’s cheeks. Then Fionna beheaded an orange spotted ghost, who wailed, thrashed and left chunks of himself over the grass as he disappeared into wherever ghosts went when they were destroyed.

And the bigger ghosts had been defeated in quick order.

Fionna hefted her sword on her shoulder, shiny ectoplasm dripping down her sky blue top. “Good adventure!” She exclaimed. “And it’s not even midnight,” she said, looking up at the night sky. There was a few clouds floating about, but the sky was mostly clear. “So Marshall Lee, what do you feel like doing?”

Marshall Lee considered her.

-

“We could go back to my place and fuck?” He asked, casually. He floated in front of her, arms crossed behind his head.

Fionna blinked at him, gaping slightly, “Uh.”

“No pressure or anything.” Marshall Lee drifted away from her, fingers thrumming his bass.

She bit her lip and looked up at him through her blonde bangs. “I just hadn’t thought that – you could?”

Marshall Lee tripped in the air, as impossible as it had seemed. It was humiliating as it sounded. He looked at Fionna incredulously. “I can,” he said emphatically. Marshall Lee wriggled his hips. “There is nothing that I can’t do.” He knew he was a thousand years old but being questioned about his ability to perform was somewhat embarrassing.

“Just, you know, the Vampire thing!” Fionna exclaimed, looking down and toeing at the ground.

This was going in a different direction than he had imagined.

“But, we could go back and see?” Fionna said quietly. Marshall Lee looked at her. “Just to see. And then,” she paused, looking uncertain.

“We’ll see,” he purred, leaning in slowly, watching her eyes widen as he carefully pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. Fionna gulped and nodded.

It had been a while, not for lack of attention – oh no, but after a thousand years it wasn’t often that someone sparked his attention, sparked his desire.

Fionna was fearless. Well, not quite, but she did embrace danger and adventure with a brave heart and a reckless attitude. She was also incredibly fun to tease.

Oh, Marshall Lee was going to have fun.

At his house, Fionna fidgeted with her sword, looking nervous. Marshall Lee placed his Bass-Axe in the corner.

“Hey,” he said and Fionna jumped. “There’s always something else we can - ”

“No,” Fionna said carefully, placing her sword on the ground with her backpack. “I want to do this. It’ll be an adventure!” She said, posing with her thumb up. Fionna appeared to steel herself, walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down a bit till he was grazing the floor.

Staring intently into his eyes, a determined look in her eyes, she kissed him firmly. “There,” she said, leaning back triumphantly, their lips parting wetly, “That wasn’t bad at all.”

“Thanks,” Marshall Lee murmured dryly. Fionna blushed a bit and kissed him again. She seemed to like taking control, pulling him closer to her so that her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He drew his arms around her, resting them on her hips.  
Marshall Lee gave them a squeeze, his fingers finding the space between her top and her skort and Fionna shuddered slightly. He could feel her heart beating, her warm humanness.

She hitched a leg around him, running her hands through his hair as she continued to kiss him. Marshall Lee leaned back, ever relishing his gift of flight, until Fionna was straddling him midair, her legs gripping him tightly.

Fionna broke their kiss, looking around her, as if realising for the first time that she wasn’t on the ground any more. She gave an experimental wriggle and Marshall Lee thrust back up at her.

“Hey,” Fionna said, drawing out the word. “Do you, uh, really have to be wearing that shirt?”

Marshall smirked. “You find me irresistible, don’t you,” he said in a sing song voice. Even so, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“No!” Fionna said. And so Marshall Lee stopped unbuttoning his shirt.

“No?” 

“I just think,” and here Fionna bit her lip oh so prettily. “That taking it off would be a good idea.”

“Hm-mm,” Marshall Lee hummed, floating them over to his couch. His shirt was now coming off his shoulders, displaying his body quite nicely, he thought. “But what about you, Fionna dear?”

Fionna blinked once and then seemed to take it as a challenge. Her hands went to the bottom of shirt and with one quick move she had flicked it over her head. The bunny ears on her hat wiggled slightly from the movement.

“There,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, outlining her strong arms. “Fair’s fair.”

“Nice,” Marshall Lee murmured, stroking the skin at her waist. Fionna shivered, leaning closer to him. It put her breasts much closer and Marshall Lee nudged at him with her nose. Fionna looked down and nodded at him, reaching out and resting a hand at the back of his head. She pulled him closer and Marshall Lee licked her, her bra fabric rough against his tongue. Opening his mouth, he brought her clothed nipple between his lips and carefully sucked.

“Oh!” Fionna was breathing more heavily now and her legs were reflexing, squeezing them tighter together. She brushed a hand down his chest, her nails catching on his nipple and Marshall Lee couldn’t help but thrust up against her.

Fionna looked down at him, a bright smile on her face and her eyes shining with excitement. She ground down on him, more of her hair escaping from her bunny hat. She brushed it away with her spare hand, panting. 

Her breasts were in his face and Marshall Lee occupied himself by licking and sucking on them. With his hands he tugged at her thigh high socks, pulling them down so he could grasp her well-built thighs. Gently moving his fingers in circles up her thighs, he pushed her skort up so it bunched up and clasped the edge of her underwear. Fionna was breathing deeply, her hands clutching his shoulder as she half slumped over him.

“I think,” she breathed, pulling back and staring him in the eye, “That I should take this thing off,” she said, gesturing to her skort.

“If you want,” Marshall Lee murmured, he withdrew his hands slowly from her thighs and then leaned back. He watched her under hooded eyes.

Fionna wriggled out of the skirt, nearly losing balance once however Marshall Lee was more than willing to grip her hips and bring her closer to him with a jerk. It brought her up against his erection and they both groaned as they touched.

“Don’t you think,” Fionna gasped, as she buckled against him, “That maybe you should take off your jeans?” Her hands were already playing with his belt.

“As the lady commands,” Marshall Lee laughed and with some quick Vampire movements the belt and the jeans were abandoned on the carpet. Fionna was barely dislodged from her position.

“Handy,” Fionna said, “Practiced even.” Marshall Lee shrugged. “Not that I’m complaining...” she ran her hand up his thigh, edging precariously close to his cock. “I guess Cake was right when she guessed you would go commando.”

“Easier that way,” Marshall Lee said, his hands reaching up to touch her bra strap. “May I?”

“Y-yes,” Fionna replied. Her breasts fell easily out of her bra once it was unclasped and Fionna flung in across the room. Marshall Lee buried his face in her boobs, eager to feel her skin without the impediment of the bra. But he certainly wasn’t going to waste his hands.

His fingers dipped below her panties, stroking her lips lightly. She was already starting to get wet and when he thumbed her clit, she rocked against him.

“More,” she said, sounding frazzled, “More.”

In the past ladies had told Marshall Lee that they had certainly appreciated his fingers and had marvelled at the calluses that formed from his bass playing. Fionna seemed just as inclined, her eyes closed as she rubbed up against his fingers. She was breathing quickly, a low moan coming out of her mouth every other breath.

He increased the pace against her clit, smiling at the high flush that was forming on Fionna’s cheeks.

“Marshall Lee?” Fionna asked, eyes opening. The pupils were widely dilated. Marshall Lee could see himself in them, see his demon eyes. He blinked them away, though Fionna didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah?” He asked, licking up her neck, nipping at the skin where her neck met her jaw.

“Put your fingers inside me,” Fionna ordered breathlessly. She brushed a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly. It hurt a bit, but Marshall Lee didn’t mind a little pain and he pushed his head against her fingers.

It was a good thing he had two hands, he thought. Without slowing his pace on her clit with one hand, he swiftly inserted two fingers inside of Fionna with his other hand.

“Ah!” Fionna cried, starting to shudder around him. She kissed him and he bit down on her lip, not hard enough break skin but hard enough that Fionna shivered and starting coming on his fingers. She warm and wet and her tiny shakes sent a thrill down his spine.

Several seconds after she came, she pushed weakly at his fingers. He withdrew them, finally stopping his relentless pace. Fionna was still breathing heavily as she looked at him.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Fionna whispered, a rasp at the edge of her voice, as she placed a hand on his cock. Leaning forward so that her breasts were pushed sweetly against his chest, she kissed him. Her hand, meanwhile, was occupied with stroking him.

The angle seemed a bit awkward but after a few moments Fionna seemed to get the hang of it. Her grip strengthening around him, her pace quickening against his cock. Her thumb brushed over his cock, and the pre-come that was emerging was slicked over his cock. Marshall Lee appreciated the delicious friction and groaned. Thrusting up into her hand, he took control of the kiss, swiping the bottom of her lip with tongue. He brought a hand to the back of her head and nudged her closer to him.

Fionna kissed his jaw line, running the edge of her teeth against his neck. It certainly wasn’t something he advertised, but the bite marks from oh so long ago, were actually quite sensitive. Marshall Lee trembled against Fionna.

“I’m going to - ” he managed. He saw Fionna smile and then she kissed him. Marshall Lee came as Fionna’s thumb swept across his cock head. As he shuddered through the after effects, Fionna’s pace slowed, her hand running through his come. She was pressing gentle kisses against his face. Then she pulled back and he could feel her warm breath again his face. Fionna was bright with exertion. 

“Good?” Fionna said, her face slightly uncertain.

“Yeah,” he said. 

-

“Marshall Lee?” Fionna was looking up at his expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

He shrugged, that was the problem with nightdreams, they could be so distracting. “There’s a party on in the Nut Kingdom?”

Fionna’s eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. “I haven’t been to the Nut Kingdom since they were invaded by the Giant Weevils...” She babbled on, gesturing with her sword

Marshall Lee watched. Another time perhaps.


End file.
